destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
ATME Ey'lor Enel
Description Brief Summary: "Look upon me and know salvation. I am the one who will save you, who will do away with the evils that plague this world. When the legends speak my name, you will have the privilege of having spoken to me in person." "Truth is the only truth. To lie is to strike a cord against ones self. To lie is to deny that within, to hide from the all-pursuing. Only in truth can one come free. I suppose that's easy for me, why would I lie about perfection?" -- -- Appearance: Ey'lor is a massive Elf, often being mistaken for a man, or even an Orc, in full armor. Tall like most of his race, his frame possesses strength and size unlike the lithe grace of most others. Covered in an array of scars, the most noticeable an old axe wound that removed his eye and half an ear decades earlier. -- -- Greatest Strength: "Must I only list one? I suppose my inability to die would be a good one." Possesses an incredible fortitude for an Elf, surviving wounds and situations that would've felled most others. -- -- Greatest Weakness: "Weakness? You mean that thing I exploit?" His ego, leading him to get into unsavory situations, believing himself able to push through with ease every time. -- -- Distinguishing Features: Missing his left eye and the top half of his left ear, a long jagged scar carving the side of his face. Abnormally pale for a Day Elf, due to his long time spent in armor. -- -- Details: "Don't worry, the bards simply haven't finished this yet!" -- -- -- Spells/Abilities Warrior Class - Meditation - Grapple - Sprint - Combat Kick - Stealth - Sentry Peacekeeper - Child of Peace - Retribution - Taunt Martial Arts - Special Strike - Charge - Cleaving Strike Battle Mastery - Heavy Armor Mastery - Polearm Mastery Combat Stance - Shield-Bearers Stance - Defenders Stance - Boxer - Orthodox Inventory Rope Miscellaneous - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to ascend or descend, if attached to a point or object; may be used to tie up characters or objects, if they are unconscious, inanimate, grappled, or consenting. -- Torch Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 9 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- Rod Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 9 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Can be used to go fishing. -- Potion Consumable - 1 Flask 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Potion Consumable - 2 Flasks 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores -15 FP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- Gear Miscellaneous 45 Florins - 3 Itemslots - Common Rarity Includes a simple tent, blanket, and bedroll. -- Soap Miscellaneous - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to clean or slick a surface. -- of Wood x4 Miscellaneous No Value - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity Can be used to start fires. -- Antlion Mandible 2 Itemslots - No Value Uncommon Rarity -- Shovel Miscellaneous - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 1 Florin - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to dig. Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Campaigns